Building Snowmen
by thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Marinette wants some time to think but Chat Noir has other ideas. After all, SNOW time like the present to learn how to make a snowman. Marichat fluff.


**Hi everyone!**

 **Another one shot from me. I need to stop waking up/ falling asleep when coming up with ideas. Also, I'm planning a big Christmas event with my writings come December. I'll explain more about that later.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **~Thecrazydragonlady15**

The air was freezing and crisp as winter had finally set over the city of Paris, turning the world a metallic grey and white as soft, unblemished snow floated to the earth. It covered almost of the ground having fallen during the evening when few humans were about to tarnish it. Marinette breathed in deeply. Her breath came out in soft clouds that warmed the tip of her nose before vanishing. Her eyes were half dropped mostly from her weariness than anything else. She wasn't cold. Tikki had made sure of that before they'd snuck out the skylight to wander out into the evening.

Said kawami was curled up in the folds of her scarf between the fabric and her skin. She was sleeping. The cold always made her sleepier than normal so, she slept to save her energy. That and she knew Mari needed time to destress.

But where to start? Did she start by screaming out her rage at Chloé for dumping hot chocolate on her favorite shirt today? Or how about at Kim, Sabrina, and a few others for laughing at it? Maybe it would be better if she punched the snow because she couldn't come up with a new design for the Agreste competition and the deadline was in three days. It didn't help that Alya was out of Paris to visit family starting today, Nino was working at some of the clubs as a DJ, and then there was Adrien. She hadn't seen him since last week; his father ran him ragged with modeling sessions and classes. Plus, without their best friends, there was absolutely zero reasons for them to meet. The world felt really big and lonely the more she thought about it.

She curled up a bit, pulling her knees close to her chest. The snow around her shifted a bit.

Light footsteps landed behind her and it startled her into turning. Her eyes widened as they landed on….

"Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

He was in his full regalia only he had over top of it an additional black leather jacket and a matching bright green scarf around his neck. He also wore a knitted hat that covered his cat ears. His tail was twitching back and forth, his eyes soft as he eyed her. Without prompting, the blonde hero sat next to her, tucking his paws into the pockets of his jacket. A playful smirk crossed his lips. "Good evening purrincess. It's a pretty cold evening to be out don't you think?"

She ignored the pun. "The cold's a good place to think."

"Think?" He tilted his head quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"What? N-nothing's…."

"Nuh-huh. You're not getting away that easy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Chat. Really." She stopped and eyed him back. "Even if there was, why would you care? It's not like we're friends or anything."

Chat almost laughed. How wrong his purrincess was because they were actually friends. Not that she could ever know that. His identify was to remain secret per LB and with a civilian as sweet as Marinette involved, he didn't want to risk anything. Adrien knew though how bad her day had been. He'd witnessed it thanks to Chloé. Marinette had looked so mortified as the snotty blond "accidently" slipped hot chocolate down her front. She'd laughed. Sabrina laughed. So did Kim and a few others. He wanted to help her but before he could, both Nino and Alya swooped in to escort her away and Chloé had latched on to his arm to prevent his own escape. He felt horrible for her actions.

Plus, Mari was one of the few people at the school who hadn't been akumatized yet.

He just wanted to check is all. Make sure she was alright. Since there wasn't any attack, he assumed she was to an extent but having not seen her in her room, he grew concerned again. It prompted him to go searching for her. He was genuinely glad to see her alright.

Well, mostly alright. Clearly she was still bothered.

"Can't a superhero be concerned about his partner?"

Oh how he didn't know. "Partner? I worked with you one time."

"And you did spe-cat-ular." Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat chuckled at his horrendous pun.

"I will leave if you don't stop with the puns."

"Meow-ch purrincess. You wound my soul."

"Serves you right for those awful puns."

"You and LB love my puns and don't deny it." She shot him a cheeky grin.

"In your dreams you alley cat."

"What an open statement because there's a lot that happens in my dreams." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, remembering that the last time he'd made that expression was when they were about five hundred feet in the air in a bubble heading towards space. Marinette playfully swatted his shoulder.

"I don't even want to know. It probably includes all the women in Paris." Chat's smirk altered. It went from playful arrogance to soft and loving. Mari looked up at his eyes to see that they too had gone soft.

"Nope. Just one. And a nice apartment around here with a balcony to watch the sunrise and later on, a house for the children we'd have." She felt her face redden a bit because she knew whom he was referring to without ever saying her name. If only he knew. He might not have such a dream afterwards.

She shook her head a bit to clear off some of the snow before raising part of the scarf higher to hide her embarrassment. Chat watched the snow fall for a bit. They fell into a peaceful silence; it was almost pounding in her ears how loud it was. Suddenly, he stood with a twinkle in his eyes and offered her a hand. "Hey, why don't we build a couple of snowmen?"

"Sure." She didn't hesitate to take his outstretched hand. Without the suit, she could feel the smoothness of the leather, the warmth and strength of his hand, and the sharp tips of his claws even though they didn't break skin.

He lead her over to a smooth even piece of land before stooping down to make a snowball. Well, he tried. Mari watched for several amused minutes as he gathered snow but lost all of it before he had much of anything. Chat hissed angrily. She chuckled and stooped down next to to show him how it was done. He mumbled an apology; he'd never done anything like this before and with that, he broke a tiny piece of her heart. She was determined to show him everything he missed. It took them about thirty minutes to roll all the parts they needed for the snowmen. Chat's stood much taller than hers since he had the height to help it and he teased her relentlessly about it until -splat!- she clocked him in the face with a snowball. Thus, the battle was on. At one point Tikki stirred but she figured out what was going on and happily stayed in her hiding spot.

They laid breathless on the ground. The wind started to pick up and the snow was falling heavier which meant it was time to go. Chat stood first. He offered a paw again. "Snow time like the present to head home purrincess."

"I agree. I can't take anymore of your puns." She accepted it again and stood, brushing snow off of her front. He fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" She blinked. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at the snowmen, both horribly disfigured. Chat's fittingly had cat ears but the eyes, a stray button and a pebble were lopsided to each other and it's mouth of string was nearly invisible as it had to be pushed in deep to keep the wind from claiming it. Hers was just a as bad. She'd found a bead, piece of fabric, and a coin in her pockets so she used them on the face. There was never a funnier looking pair of snowmen ever. "Can-can you take my picture with them? You can send it to Adrien; he knows how to contact me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why does a civilian know how to contact you?" Chat jerked a bit, shocked.

"Well, I-I gave him my information. After the Volpina incident because he always seems to get dragged into trouble. He's a respectable kid. I trust him." Marinette backed off. Instead, she smiled and agreed. She ran over to the nearest wall to set up her phone on a timer before running back to stand with him and the snowmen. She stood normally but Chat raised both of his hands close to his face, making peace signs. Mari didn't see it until she checked the camera. Laughter tore from her throat at the sight and Chat smiled at the bell like sound.

"You are such a dorkasaurus!"

"I'm glad," he whispered.

This stopped her. "About…?"

"You. You laughed." He moved closer then, without warning, to softly hug her. She froze for a second before returning it. "You had me worried Marinette." She squeezed her hands on his back.

"Thank-you Chat Noir." She pulled back first and he willingly let her go. Her smile didn't dim. "I'll send the photo to Adrien in the morning. See ya." Chat bowed.

"Be safe purrincess." He took off in the opposite direction of her home. She was glad he hadn't offered to walk her back; there were too many questions she didn't want to answer. Tikki popped her head out of the scarf.

"I'm glad Chat Noir was able to help."

"So am I." Mari gave Tikki's head a gentle rub before saying, "Tikki, spots on."

The next morning, there was a picture being sent around of the two ugliest snowmen Paris had ever seen and only two people smiled knowingly.


End file.
